Alfred's Caught Bieber Fever
by SpazzyRussian
Summary: Canada is relaxing in his home, getting some well-deserved R&R when America bursts in. Seme!Canada and implied yaoi involved.
1. In Which There is a Fever

America's Got Bieber Fever

Description: Canada is relaxing in his home, getting some well-deserved R&R when America bursts in.

Canada jumped in surprise, almost spilling his cup of coffee (with maple syrup in it, of course) as America kicked down his door, then collapsed to the floor in a sudden coughing fit.

"D-damn you, Canada…" America wheezed, "Take….take him back…already…"

"What?" Canada exclaimed, "Who?" Canada was shocked. Alfred always called him Matthew. What had he done to deserve the name change?

"Justin Bieber…of course…." America looked at Canada as incredulously as he could in his condition.

Canada, with surprising amounts of hidden strength, lifted America in a princess hold and gently laid him down on a bed down the hall.

He sat down next to America and laid his hand on his forehead.

"Oh dear," Canada said, "I'm afraid this is very serious, Alfred….it seems you've caught….BIEBER FEVER."

"Whuzzat?" America asked blearily.

On Canada's face, a scary smile to rival Russia's own began to form. "Oh, just something you get from too much Bieber exposure. It's simple enough to cure." His grin widened.

America coughed. "I'll do ANYTHING to cure it." Alfred then noticed the scary grin on Matthew's face.

"A~ny~thing?" Canada stretched out the three syllables as far as he could.

"Anything." America coughed in confirmation.

"Well then, we better get straight to curing you!" Canada laughed as he straddled America on the bed.

When Kumajirou came back from grocery shopping and heard strange noises coming from Matthew's bedroom, he decided to go back out and do some more chores that involved leaving the house, in order not to disturb Matthew and his "guest".


	2. In Which There is Russian Intervention

Chapter 2: In Which There is Russian Intervention

Hey y'all! I decided the story needed just a _leetle_ more, so I made chapter two! Woot! :D No, seriously. Should this go on?

Plus, I think the chapter title just gave it all away...

Warnings: Alfred's fist, implied FrUK, Arthur's dirty mouth.

Disclaimer: In my wildest dreams.

Should I bump up the rating? I'm thinking of adding a little smut in the next chapter...

Location: World Conference, situated in France

"It's true!" Alfred boasted, "He cured me!"

"Did he, да?" Ivan inquired, a small smirk forming on his face. "...maybe he could cure me too, да?"

"You damn Commie! You're not getting anywhere **near** Mattie!" Alfred yelled in frustration as the tall Russian man laughed.

Alfred stalked down the hallway, muttering things like "Damn Commie...**MY** Mattie...not getting near him...hamburgers...Kraft macaroni..." he stopped. "...I'm hungry..."

Elizabeta was speechless, staring at Mattew with beautiful, clear brown eyes, now wide in shock. "Did you really do it?"

Matthew groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Ohh...don't _remind_ me..."

"But you took the initiative!" Elizabeta said, excited. "You-" she stopped dead in the middle of her sentence.

Matthew looked up from his hands. What on earth could shut up chatterbox Elizabeta? He learned the reason for her horrified expression as a large hand cloaked in a brown glove came down gently, but firmly on his shoulder. Matt froze. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Comrade Matvey, да?" the man said, smiling. "I have some things to..._talk _to you about."

Elizabeta, paralyzed in her seat, could do nothing as one Ivan Braginsky dragged off poor, innocent little Matthew to who knows where.

"Where is he? Does anyone know where Mattie went?" Alfred yelled frantically.

"No one knows where your little fuck-buddy is, you bloody git!" Arthur shouted back, annoyed at being interrupted from his afternoon with Francis.

Al responded with a ferocious punch to the Brit's face, sending him flying across the room.

Francis merely laughed at the scene between father and son before him.

"Mon petit lapin, why must you be so difficult?" He murmured to the wounded Englishman. He turned to the desperate American. "I saw him sitting in the cafe with Elizabeta not too long ago."

He smiled as Alfred dashed out of the room. "Ah, young love..." as he walked across the room to help up his own lover.


	3. Discontinuation: You May Vote

Alfred Caught Bieber Fever

Hello, everyone!

I wished to let you know that from this point on, this fanfiction will be discontinued. I don't have much time on my hands for this story, and I'm really busy with school.

Even my other stories have taken the backseat to school work.

If you _really_ wish for this to continue/stay completed, I have a poll available on my profile.

Thank you to all of those who stayed vigilant and read, faved, and reviewed my story! I appreciate you all!

Sincerely,

Ray

SpazzyRussian


End file.
